Lazing around
by Flor de ceibo
Summary: Genderbent. Lovina, Antonia and a lazy afternoon. One-shot.


**Title:** Lazing around  
**Rating: **PG-13/T  
**Wordcount:** 2800+/-**  
Pairing/Characters:** S. Italy/Spain/S. Italy, mentions of Germany/N. Italy/Germany.  
**Summary:** Genderbent. Lovina, Antonia and a lazy afternoon.  
**A/N: **Written for the Hetalia Kink Meme on Livejournal, for the prompt "I've seen cute fem!Spain, and I've seen cute fem!Romano... So how about them together, doing whatever the heck you want?" as per the request, the Nations they are usually around remained male.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lovina was trying to focus on anything but her reflection in front of her. She was sure, painfully sure that she was red as a fucking tomato, and did not want to meet Spain's eyes.

She did not why he agreed to let Antonia brush her hair, but something about the eager way she asked when they woke up from their siesta disarmed her (if anyone asked, she was still sleepy and did not know what she was getting herself into).

At least she had already moved away from that strand of hair. She didn't think she'd survive another second of that.

Besides, Antonia was right behind her, sitting in the long bench she had moved for them to sit, clad in nothing but her underwear and a shirt, which she had yelled at the stupid Spaniard to put on after she woke up and found her face buried in her breasts (and it was unbuttoned, to make things worse; Spain could tell her all she wanted that she had seen her like that before, and dating or not, she wouldn't have her parading around the house, breasts bouncing and - Lovina stopped her train of thought right there). Not like she was any better, also in her underwear and with a top, that, now that she looked at herself in the mirror, barely covered her own breasts. Indeed, most of her belly was exposed, and her back was covered by what it seemed a string of cloth.

Forgetting she did not want to look at the mirror, Antonia and her made eye contact.

"Lovi~" she said "don't make that face! I'm almost finished here, don't worry."

"Whatever, bastard..." she said, glad that she had apparently gotten away without any comment about tomatoes. Really, Antonia had an obsession worse than her won sometimes.

"Mm!" Spain said, content. She threaded her fingers into Lovina's hair, combing it and letting it slip in between her fingers. She watched with a big smile how it landed, the curls forming perfectly. It made her want to squeal or something. "You've always had such good hair," Spain said, resuming her brushing "it's too bad you didn't really let me fix it a lot when you were a kid..."

Lovina made a face. So she had been a tomboy, whatever. Sheesh, she was a kid back then.

"But you were so cute anyway," Spain whispered, her expression turning sweeter suddenly "you have always been".

"W-what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Lovina asked without meaning to, distracted by the way Spain smiled, seeming so content just sitting there brushing her hair.

Spain tilted her head. "Um?"

"Y-you are," she stuttered, ignoring that warmth starting up inside her "I mean, you..."

Lovina saw Spain blink in the mirror. "Never mind, you idiot... just finish already, ok?"

Spain let the brush down, and leaned forward, hugging Lovina from behind.

Lovina tried not to blush at the feeling of Spain's practically bare breasts against her back, and her bare legs touching her. Bits of Spain's own hair, escaping from her usual hairstyle, tickled her skin, and she shuddered a little.

"I don't know..." she muttered, pushing her girlfriend's hair to the side, kissing her neck "we were just having such a good day before our siesta... I mean, the tomatoes are coming along wonderfully, we bought enough food to last quite some time, and the food we ate was delicious... I'm just happy, Lovi~" she explained. "I mean, you even smiled at me!" she exclaimed, putting two of her fingers in the Italian girl's mouth, stretching it in mockery of a smile.

"ffhen?"

"Eh, Lovi? No entiendo!"

Lovina bit one of her fingers, pleased with Spain's little yelp of "ay!" "I said: 'when?'"

"Oh! In the tomato fields! When I asked how were they doing, your turned with a smile to me... you looked so cute," she said, squeezing her again "you don't smile enough, amor~ did you know how pretty it makes you look?"

God, she hated what that bastard did to her. Those were definitely butterflies in her stomach. Once again deciding she better not look at her reflection, Lovina grew silent, not knowing what to say.

"So..." Spain continued at Lovina's silence. "I want to stay in bed all day-"

"_You_?" Lovina finally said, snarking at Spain being one thing she could _always_ do "I can't believe it," she deadpanned, voice full of sarcasm.

Spain pouted. Lovina did not find her reflection adorable. Not at all.

"With you," Spain continued, resting her chin on South Italy's shoulder. "I want to be lazy all day, no clothing needed," she sneaked her hands on Lovina's top, enjoying her surprised squeak "just spending my day with you" she kissed her neck again "nothing else, until we get hungry and then we get up to cook something simple, and yes," she smiled at their reflection, even if Lovina couldn't see, burying her chin in her chest like she was "you'll get up too, because no one cooks salsa like you, and I'm not wasting the opportunity to have some, you know?" she said affectionately, threading her fingers on top of Lovina's stomach.

Lovina turned around, searching for Spain's lips. "Lazy bastard," she whispered against them after a soft brush, her own hands going on top of Spain's.

She laughed. "It's partly your fault, you know? If it were for me, I'd never leave the bed when you're around."

"Don't you blame me, dammit," Lovina said, rolling her eyes and forcing Spain's hands to separate, leaving her free "you've always been a lazy bastard, me being here or not," turning around, kneeling on the bench, she put her hands on Spain's shoulders, leaving their faces close.

Antonia threaded her fingers on Lovina's back with a smile (oh, she was getting such a nice view from there! Thank God Lovina had apparently forgotten about the mirror). "But I enjoy it much more when you're around, did you know?" she asked, before tilting her head to kiss Lovina's lips.

The Italian girl could only huff before their lips met. She tilted her head too, closing her eyes to focus only on the sensations traveling her body. One of Spain's hands moved up and started to play with her hair, making her sigh in between kisses.

"At least I hear no complains from you."

Lovina got up, starting to walk towards the bed. "Just this time, bastard."

Spain laughed. "Then I better make the most out of it, right?"

"What are you-? ACK, SPAIN!"

Successfully tackling her to the bed the second she turned around to look at her, Spain smiled down. She laughed when Lovina tried to sit up, only to hit her face on her breasts and then lie back in a hurry, her face red.

"Careful, Lovi~ your cute, cute tomato face might make me hungry before we can even settle on bed" she winked, balancing herself so she was straddling the Italian but not settling her weight on her. Taking advantage of the Italian's closed eyes, she shrugged her shirt off and let her hair fall, shaking her head and threading her fingers in it to fix it.

Lovina dragged herself a bit, just enough to be able to sit without having her face become acquainted with Spain's breasts again. "Dammit, Antonia," she muttered "stop embarrassing me, you-" she blinked, her blush going from red to crimson when something dawned on her "when the hell did you take your shirt off, dammit?!"

"I _did_ say 'no clothes needed', Lovi~" she laughed "besides, look at you! It's not like you're wearing much, either, "she said, her hands going up from Lovina's hips to try to drag her top off. "Aw, Lovi, come on... "she pouted when Lovina instinctively crossed her arms to keep her top in place "don't hide your cute little breasts from me!"

The Italian bristled. "LITTLE?!"

Spain gave a little start, cupping one side of Lovina's face just in case. "You know what I mean, Lovi... you're far from flat. "

"So you say, you big-breasted freak..." Lovina muttered, crossing her arms and looking to her side.

Spain's body shook with barely-repressed laughter. "Oh, you're so _cute_!" she exclaimed, hugging her.

"What the hell, jerk?"

Spain grabbed her face with both hands, kissing her forehead, then her nose, trying her hardest not to laugh at her cute pout and red face. She let one of her hands drop to her side, using the tip of her fingers to tickle Lovina's side.

"Lo siento," she whispered "don't get mad at me, por favor?"

Lovina damned her puppy eyes all the way to Hell. "Whatever," she mumbled, once again red as a tomato. With a sigh, she grabbed the bottom of her top, taking it off and throwing it out of the bed. With that, she moved up the bed, covering herself with the sheets.

Spain took a second to look at her, mesmerized watching her mostly naked figure below the white sheets.

"S-stop staring, you pervert!"

Laughing, Spain threw herself on top of Lovina, somehow wriggling until she was below the sheets, too, snuggling to the Italian's side.

They spent the next few moments trying to get comfortable, with much protests from Lovina (plus a couple of hits) and much dodging (and laughing) from Spain.

Kissing her forehead when they finally settled in a somewhat comfortable position sitting next to the other, Antonia smiled at the Italian's sigh of content when she leaned against her.

"So..." Spain started "how are things around your house?"

"You mean besides the fact my own brother does not want me anywhere near my boss? Perfectly fine..."

"Lovi..."

"Just imagine that, il mio fratello, my _knight in shining armor_," she chuckled, the corners of her mouth turning upwards a little.

"Oh, he's just looking after his big sister," Spain said lightly instead of scolding her, aware of the slight fond tone in Lovina's tone "he's a good brother, you know?" she paused for a second "and no, Lovi, I will not 'go and date him', okay?"

The Italian closed her mouth hurriedly, going red at Spain anticipating her comment.

She kissed Lovina's nose. "He's a good brother-in-law, I'll give him that".

Lovina's expression grew sour. "You know… if he fixes things for me to come here or never says anything about you coming over to my house, it's just because he wants to be with that fucking _potato bastard_".

Spain barely held back a sigh. "Come on. You love your little brother!" she said teasingly, but squeezing Lovina's side.

"I- I don't! He's a good for nothing and a crybaby - not to mention his dating tastes suck - and I don't care if he's always around, I - _hmph_!"

"How many times have I told you you should be more honest, Lovi~?"

Lovina blinked at Spain when their lips separated. "Like _him_?" she asked puffing her cheeks "you wouldn't be able to stand it, dammit!"

"Oh?"

"Seriously, you bastard, would you like me to go all day" she faked a very sweet voice "'Antonia, te quiero' or 'I want a hug~', or any other crap like that?" staring at Spain's expression (eyes wide, mouth hanging open) she started to squirm, old fears resurfacing "w-what the hell?" she asked meekly, her tone not matching her words.

"That was so cute!"

The Italian hit her face with the palm of her hand. "Do you have a one-track mind, dammit?"

Spain blinked, coming back from her happy place. "Silly," she said, finally noticing her expression "I like you just the way you are. You're cute in your own way, did you know? Besides, I don't need you to tell me when you need a hug," she said softly, searching for the Italian's eyes "I see you need one now!" she said in a tone a bit more cheerful, wrapping her arms around her.

"Dammit, you bastard..." she muttered, reciprocating the hug after a few moments of doubt.

"Mi Italia linda," she whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"W-What?"

"Mi. Italia. Linda," she repeated, punctuating her words with a kiss each, "te quiero, you should know that. Te quiero mucho~!" with a smile, she grabbed Lovina's hand, tugging gently.

Red-faced, Lovina took the hint and moved until she was straddling Spain's legs, facing her.

"Come closer," she whispered, hugging her tightly.

"Bastard," Lovina whispered back, settling her chin on Spain's shoulder.

"I know," Spain smiled.

"Don't sound so happy, dammit".

"Sorry," she settled a hand on her back, dragging it down "you want to stay like this?" she asked, "aren't you cold? Are you comfortable?"

"I'm fine, damn. Just shut up," she muttered, pressing herself flush against Spain, hugging her neck.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Lovi~ how's the salsa going~?" Spain asked, coming up from behind her and hugging her.

"Fine. How the hell did you think it was going to be?"

Spain smiled. "My bad, my bad, sorry." Still smiling, she put her hand on top of Lovina's and began to stir the salsa with her.

"Don't do it so fast, dammit!"

"Oh, you're right. I didn't notice."

"F-fine, just pay attention now," she said, feeling stupid for feeling bad about the way Antonia always shrugged off her outbursts without any kind of bad reaction. Fighting the impulse to shake her head, she simply tried to relax.

Feeling the tension in Lovina's body go away a little, Spain felt herself relaxing even more.

"Aren't you supposed to be preparing the pasta?"

"I am. Don't worry, it'll be just the way you like it," she settled her chin on the Italian's shoulder, never losing her smile.

"It better. You made me get up to cook after all".

"You did look awfully comfortable all over me," Spain commented cheekily.

Lovina turned around suddenly, looking like she might use the spoon to hit her soon.

Spain raised her hands in mock surrender and turned around. "I better go set the pasta, right?" she said, not sounding worried in the slightest by a possible attack when she turned around, humming a song to herself.

"Stupid..." Lovina found her eyes being dragged to her ass. Dio, she wanted to rip those shorts right off her.

And not _only_ because they were a gift from the French bastard. Flushing, she turned around, focusing back on the food.

Spain's song (did it have to be 'I love you mi vida'? she thought) filled the kitchen, and almost made her forget about the food.

Before she noticed herself, she had turned off the kitchen, the salsa already done, and had settled herself against the counter, watching Spain move around. She really had not many chances to just watch Antonia. Usually she'd notice, and in less than three seconds, she'd be all over her, probably telling her if she was looking at her because she was lonely. Dammit.

Their eyes met when Spain turned around, pasta ready to boil. She smiled, still humming cheerfully, and let the pasta in the boiling water as she dragged Lovina to sit in the table. "Five minutes should be enough, right?" she asked, grabbing Lovina's hand and threading their fingers together.

"I guess," she answered, trying not to look at their hands.

"Good! It smells delicious, I can't wait until it's done!" she said, pillowing her head on her free arm, not letting go of Lovina's hand. "Thank you, Lovi~" she said, before a comfortable silence fell in the kitchen.

Lovina fell silent, settling her chin on her hand, putting her elbow on the table. Finally risking a glance at their hands and flushing at the sight, she decided to ignore Antonia's stupid touchy-feely nature and check the time in the clock in front of her.

It had been nice, the two of them cooking together.

It was a wonder, she thought, Spain had had a good idea.

The thought made her chuckle a bit.

At least it was more quiet than trying to cook with her brother, since they always ended up fighting about how to do things (and about how potatoes were not getting _anywhere near_ her food).

Though now that she thought about it, it had been some time since they last did that. Maybe she should ask him the next time they were both home. It wasn't really fair that every time they were at the same time in their house it was mostly business and when it wasn't that, they were trying to recover to go to twice as many meetings the next day.

Thoughts settled, she checked the clock, and got up (regretting it a bit, she had to admit) shaking Antonia of her quiet state. "Prepare the table, "she said as she turned off the kitchen "unless you're so lazy you want to eat in bed, too" she muttered.

Spain smirked. "Why, Lovi~ taking pasta to bed? Ow-!" she said, barely dodging the spoon.

xxxxxxx

**A/N:** I had to cut it there. Otherwise it would get dragged to eternity.

And now I want to write really girly times between them, orz.

Notes and stuff, I guess:  
"No entiendo" = "I don't understand"  
"amor" = "love"  
"lo siento" = "I'm sorry"  
"por favor" = "please"  
"il mio fratello" = "my brother"  
"te quiero" = "I love you"  
"Mi Italia linda" = "My cute Italy"  
"te quiero mucho" = "I love you a lot/love you lots"

I know the design of fem!Lovino doesn't have the curl (links to pics in profile!) but since fem!Feliciano has it, I just figure it's hidden or something.

I also know fem!Spain looks much more serious than her male counterpart (link to pic in profile) b-but the thought of fem!Spain not being at least a bit like the Spain we all know and love breaks my heart.

I know we don't know if fem!Spain has... huge tracks of land – _ahem _–, but Lovina probably feels that way. I don't think she's flat; she just... has normal breasts.

I think we all know the reputation of Silvio Berlusconi "il Cavaliere", the Prime Minister of Italy. I mean no offense by working him into this.

"I love you mi vida" (if you're curious, just youtube it or go to my profile) was Spain's song for Eurovision 2007. Not this fangirl's all-time favorite, but a song she is fond of.

I think we all know the North and South of Italy can be very different about cooking (and many other things, obviously).

If there's anything else, it's probably head!canon.

Please review~?


End file.
